Till death do we part
by Pyropenis
Summary: - - SUMMARY ON THE INSIDE! - - Karkat/Terezi, Sadstuck towards the end.


Karkat and Terezi are both red for eachother, and even though Karkat doesn't show, He's madly in love with her. They have to keep there love beating to the end, and try and stop Jack even when it seems impossible, Its gonna be a risk, but they promise...

**Till Death Do We Part**

Karkat had his back against the wall and his husktop set onto his lap. He had his eyes glued to the screen as they where the night before, and the night before that. Honestly, Karkat never gets any sleep due to his noisy lusus always being a crabby customer, that crab honestly doesnt know how to keep his mouth shut. Karkat spaced out for a good few minutes before he heard the alarming sound of trollian telling him that someone was trolling him. Assuming it was his Moirail, Gamzee (Since he stays up half the night too) he moved his eyes to meet with the screen once again. He was wrong, It was his Matesprit, Terezi. What could she want at a time like this? He wriggled his nose a bit, and opened the chat box to see what she wanted.  
>gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]<p>

GC: H3Y :[  
>CG: HEY.<br>CG: WHATS UP WITH YOU?  
>GC: 1 C4NT SL33P CG: GO FIGURE.<br>CG: I CAN'T EITHER. GC: K4RKL3S, YOU N3V3R SL33P H3H3 :]  
>CG: FORGOT.<br>GC: 4ND 1 F33L L1K3 SH1T CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GC: L1K3 CG: TEREZI?  
>CG: ARE YOU THERE?<br>GC: OH SORRY K4RKL3S 1 FORGOT 4BOUT TH1S T4B CG: GO ON.  
>GC: L1K3, S1CK!<br>CG: SHIT, DO YOU NEED ME TO COME OVER OR SOMETHING?  
>CG: HOW FUCKING SICK ARE YOU?<br>GC: F3V3R GC: COUGH GC: RUNNY NOS3 CG: OH CG: WELL I'LL BE OVER SOON...

Before Terezi could say anything else, He disconnected the chat and ceased trolling her. Karkat shut his husktop and put it to the side gently. Standing onto his feet, he peering around the room. He crept to the door, in fear as if he was going to wake his lusus up and cracked the door open slowly. It was freezing, and he shuddered slightly when the cold air came inside of his hive suddenly. Hugging his sides, he stepped outside and shut the door behind him, and headed off to his matesprits house. Jesus christ, it was cold as hell and He began to wonder why the hell he didnt decide to bring his jacket. He finally made it to the trolls house, and crept up the ladder to her treehouse. Opening the door silently, he stepped inside and clicked it shut behind him. He pressed his back against the door, peering around the room to see if Terezi was there. Spotting a big bright, red blanket on the ground, It seemed like someone was laying under it. He wondered over to the blanket and kneeled next to it. Of course, It was Terezi, and she seemed to be asleep. Little did he know, Terezi was fake sleeping.

Leaning in to get a better look at the Libra, her nose was a teal tint and she sniffed every few minutes. He shook her slightly, staring at her "Tez?" he whispered. Her eyes shot open, and she grinned widely "BLAR!" "SHIT!" Karkat screamed and fell back slightly, the sound of a girl cackling ringing into his ears. She tuned out from a coughing fit, and then layed back onto her big teal pillow. "Ugh, You sound horrible." Karkat said, sitting up and crawling over to her again. He placed a hand to her head, and his hand beamed with heat. "Christ, you're burning up." He told her, standing up. "Be right back." He said, and walked into what she had left of a kitchen. He grabbed a small plastic bag and put ice into it and sealed it. He walked back into the room she was in, grabbing her favorite scalemate with the other hand, Pyralsprite.

He kneeled next to her once again, and put the ice against her head "Here," He gave her the scalemate, and she hugged it against her chest, sniffling. "Thanks." She said with a quiet voice, sniffing in once again and coughing. "Is that all?" He asked, looking down at her. "Gimme a kiss." She asked, grinning. "What?" He said, gawking. "Tez, I would, but you're fucking sick!" He told her, glaring. "Aw." She said, pouting. Karkat felt the slightest bit of symphony for her and groaned, leaning down to kiss her onto the lips. Terezi sneered and pulled away, beaming. "Aw, Thanks, Karkles!" She giggled. "Whatever." He mumbled, standing up. "Where are you going?" She asked, frowning up at him. "I needa go, Tez. Crabdads gonna beat the shit out of me if he finds out I left."

"Can't you stay longer?" She whined. "No." He told her, frowning. "Karkles?" She said, catching him before he walked out the door. He stopped, looking over his shoulder "What...?" "Can I spend the night tomarrow?" She asked, smiling. Karkat was silent for a minute, then sighed and nodded. "Sure, Sure, Whatever." He said, opening the door, waving as he left. "Byeee!" She called as the cancer left the scene.

"Untill tommarrow~" She giggled, and rolled over, hugging her pyral sprite close to her chest and dozing away.


End file.
